1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical system, and specifically relates to a medical system used for, e.g., observation of the inside of a body cavity.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique in which when endoscopic observation of the inside of a body cavity of a subject is underway, for example, a tissue or the like existing around a distal end portion of an insertion portion of the endoscope is temporarily moved (from an original position thereof) to ensure a field of view for observing or treating a desired site has conventionally been used.
As an example configuration that can be used for the above technique, a configuration, such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-187903, in which an expansive member such as a balloon is provided at a distal end portion of an insertion portion of an endoscope has been proposed.